


Stranded in city/搁浅于城市

by Ur_anium



Category: ROZA - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_anium/pseuds/Ur_anium
Summary: Stranded in city/搁浅于城市？还要写啥
Kudos: 13





	Stranded in city/搁浅于城市

灌进肺部的风带着草本植物的清香甘甜，却遗憾的没能吹散远处最后几缕雾霭，二月的春寒并没有让人冷到浑身发抖，但也说不上惬意，或许是刚好保持了能适当刺激大脑皮层的温度，起码让阿萨清醒了不少。

从他口中窜出的吐息化为白雾四散，此刻他位于一座山的背坡——他想应该是的。脚边是延伸至远处山脚的油柏公路，东边的太阳还没越过山间，西边泛着青白的月亮还没彻底退出天幕，他就恰好站在这微妙的分界线之间。

阿萨整夜没有合眼，当然对他来说也并非什么稀奇事，他并非没有睡意，也并非被填满了心事，对于他来说熬夜像是一种逃避世事的放空自我，虽然自己也一直在有意改善这个毛病，毕竟身体就是本钱。

昨天下午三时刚下的飞机，刚刚从梦乡中醒来的他对新的拍摄地点还相当陌生，溜达一圈到达酒店房间时第一件事情就是敞开落地窗拉的严严实实的窗帘，冬日略显惨白的阳光洒满一地。  
  
不得不承认，比起嘈杂喧嚣的大城市，这种地方看实更让人安心，阿萨意外的喜欢这里;阳台的东面能够看到起伏连绵的群山，而另一边则是房屋错落有致的小镇，再远点的地方，就是海色与湛蓝色的地平线。

他也不知道是什么促使，或许只是一时的突发奇想，在通宵一宿后干脆留达出了门，就漫无目的沿着那条公路走，同时在耳机里放上一首喜欢的慢调曲子。阿萨觉得奇妙，仿佛自己不是熬了一整晚寂寞的人，而是起的过早，来独赏风景的旅客。

不知疲倦的飞鸟在他头顶掠过，风倒灌进宽大的衣摆，离开酒店越来越远，他就觉的自己离世俗也远了一步，仿佛再向前，世界就会忘了他这个人存在一般。

驻足时，他突然想就在此停下，望着油漆痕迹泛看锈色的路牌，等一等公路的尽头会不会突然出现一辆九十年代的旧汽车，车上的男人会载着他一同旅行，逃离繁忙到苦闷的生活圈子，驶向其他更自由的风景。

“...在我的怀里，他永远是一一”

琥珀色的阳光终究是从山头满溢而出，日出了。柔和的阳光把阿萨从电影情节与台词中拖回了现实，公路那头没有他等的亨伯特，茫茫雾霭散去后只有熄灭的路灯与他一同屹立在路旁。不过那也足够了，独处的清晨带给了他不同于熬夜的放松感，与稍微有了起色一点的心情。

手机屏幕上的时间催促着他返回，阿萨哈出一口气暖了暖掌心，转身将手揣进口袋里。抬眼，他看到沾着晨露的草坪上立着个沐浴于阳光中的男人。由于高低差与相隔不远的距离，互相看着对方有些别扭，阿萨看到了他淡金色发丝下的眸子，像远处静谧深邃的海，又像玻璃般透亮的蓝天。

那个男人对他笑了，笑意像二人头顶初升的太阳，单纯而明亮，然后他伸出手，前倾身子掌心朝上。

阿萨觉得不可思议，自己后面如果一开始就跟着个大活人一路尾随自己怎么可能没发现，想来想去，把结论安到了“偶遇”的头上。

“早安，阿萨。”

那个男人对他说，于是他鬼使神差三步并作两步，踏过公路边的青绿色草坪，几乎是跑来那个男人跟前的，把自己的手搭到了那人的手上，感受指尖与手心的热意。他自己可能都没有发觉自己也在对着那个男人笑，让他看起来比平时更乖顺。

“哦……那早上好，罗伊。”

但他却没敢抬起头再好好看看男人漂亮的蓝眼睛，因为里面倒映的不知是不是他自己。  
————————  
阿萨和罗伊不是第一次合作了，但这是二人第一次出演同一部电影并双双担任主角。从娱乐圈乃至整个影视界来说，对这部电影都有着相当高的期待，阿萨作为当前炙手可热的明星出演自然是为这部电影锦上添花。而他的搭档罗伊则是导演亲自提拔上阵、出顾茅庐却带来影视圈空前轰动的新星。

电影的名字叫做《Stranded in city》讲述了一位逃离大城市的男性青年在远离喧嚣的小镇遇到了另一位自由却孤独的青年，互相熟识并且救赎对方，最终相爱厮守的故事。剧情着重表达情感色彩的特点以及温柔细腻却不拖沓的故事内容很受业内看重。

这次虽然并非阿萨首次出演同性恋相关题材的电影，虽然当今社会对于曾经敏感的话题已经有所改观。但让他心绪不定的真正原因是他那位首次尝试这类题材的搭档，此行其实是来拍摄电影最后桥段的收尾。  
  
阿萨头一次与罗伊合作的那部电影现在在界内堪称一部著作，正是那部电影让整个影视界注意到这个名叫罗伊的新人演员。但他本人第一次见到罗伊时，除了忍不住感叹这人生的一副好看面孔，长得相当漂亮以外，没有过多的把注意力倾注在那人身上。简简单单的问候，礼节性的互换联系方式，随后则是无数在片场沉默的擦肩而过。阿萨觉得罗伊仅是靠着一张俊脸吃饭的类型，这样的艺人往往在哪的寿命都不长，最多不过两三年就会没落在新一批与曾经的他一样的年轻人中。但他自己则是在鱼龙混杂的影视圈靠着实力稳扎稳打获得人气与声望的典例，他并非自大且傲慢的人，他只是为难得一张自己看得上的面孔感到有些可惜和感慨。

但实际上第一次与罗伊搭戏时，他诚恳的收回了先前的想法，那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛中酝酿的情绪比他可能还要深沉，不见往日的清澈透亮。他的动作语言流畅而自信，虽然他们交手的那段剧情并不长，但拍摄起来比二人想象中的都要顺利，阿萨恍惚间觉得他仿佛能比自己还更融入角色！像是为了角色而生，或是根本角色就是为他而生。

或许那时阿萨就已经分给了这个新人一些特别的注意力，但那时的阿萨是想象不到他们二人会日后会成为真正意义上的搭档，又或是对手。参演同一部电影，成为对方的主角。

之后的二人相处的种种细节已经不可考，总之在那部电影杀青之前——甚至更早一点，那个名字叫做罗伊的新人成功做到了几度刷新阿萨对他原先的固有的刻板印象。在电影首映之后的庆功宴上，微醺的二人酒杯敲敲碰撞在一起，撞出清晰可鉴的响亮未来。

——————————

但阿萨不知道为什么事情会变成这样。

先前的拍摄无一都很顺利，甚至二人的默契有些超乎想象。但唯一超纲的意外状况是，阿萨觉得自己爱上了他。

在先前的相处中阿萨隐隐约约意识到这点时自己并无多意外，他可能爱上的只是戏中的情人，爱上的是他天蓝色的眸子，但他绝不会喜欢上罗伊。哪怕他是万众瞩目的新星，哪怕整个影视圈没有人会不喜欢他，那他也不会喜欢他，他有这个自信。

罗伊或许是他戏里戏外的搭档，他少有的那种可谈的朋友，但他始终认为自己只是没能从角色中拖出，俗称入戏太深。从而产生了自己喜欢上了罗伊的种种错觉。

在某个空闲夜晚他们交换了一个酒气浓重且甜蜜黏腻的吻后，他落入一个怀抱，温暖而踏实的怀抱，随后感到一阵天旋地转，他被身后是酒店柔软的大床，让他有些飘飘然，浮在天堂的云朵上的错觉，眼前是男人海一样深邃的眼睛，或许这就是来救赎他的天使。葡萄酒的气味好甜，甜的有些腻人，阿萨不胜酒力，主动抬头偷尝了那个男人唇间甜蜜的禁果。

阿萨努力的找回自己的思考的间隙，他头昏脑涨的追风捕影终于捉到了一点飞远的理智，哦，他现在想起来他在干嘛了，这里不是天堂，眼前纠缠的男人也不是天使。用通俗又露骨的语言来阐述现在发生的一切，他或许和罗伊在做爱。

他用手肘推开男人的胸膛，为二人的暧昧留出一点空隙，那双罕见的异色眸子闪烁着复杂而耐人寻味的光芒，他用一只手指隔开两人的唇，自己作为被迫承欢的一方倒是无所谓，他只是想借此好好用双眼确认一下压在他身上的那人到底是天使还是罗伊，但无论是什么样的结果他都无所谓，追究这个答案也不会有多有意义的结果。于是他开口，在人唇角呼出浓郁的醇香酒气，哑着嗓子道：

“kiss me。”

身上的那个男人顺从的吻了他，他吻的虔诚且轻柔，从发间额角再到胸膛与小腹，他几乎要吻便他的全身，他似乎也沉醉其中。随后男人将他的一条腿架上肩头，肿胀发紫的性器进入时是撕裂的疼，他让阿萨意识到这人才不是什么天使，他的顶弄毫无章法，完全不懂怎么取悦自己，他的额间渗出了细汗，男人一遍一遍抚着他的臀以此安慰，但熟悉了陌生的痛感后，快感被轻而易举的挖掘，就像薄薄的一层玻璃终于被击碎，他的残存理智也碎了一地。

他越来越熟练于性事，每一次抽插都比先前更有经验更加熟练，二人的身体像是达成了某种默契，越发如鱼得水，淫水将交合处的床单濡成更深的白，颜色更像那晚浑浊的上弦月。

他们忘记了那晚做了几次，从哪里做到哪里，或许到了夜色从玄青染上藏蓝，才肯互相依靠拥抱，一丝不挂的睡去，然后在醉宿的早晨，借着迷迷糊糊的酒精味的脑袋，再贪几小时回笼觉。

他这个人对先做后爱没什么概念，毕竟自己和对方无论是心理层面上还是生理意义上都是健全的成年男性，不满足与自娱自乐的心态也能理解，不过他也不是没有暗自腹诽表面上温尔文雅的正人君子在床上居然一股脑抖掉了他所有的温柔阳光。或许前人所言拥抱太阳也会留的一身灼烧的伤痕，就是这个道理。

阿萨与罗伊相处久了，时常会觉得自己混迹演艺圈多年在表层结下的厚茧，只有在这个人的目注视下才会如同刚出生的婴孩般变得透明，他也变得浑身赤裸，自己的五脏六腑都能被那人的目光看透。

“我爱你不是因为你是谁，而是我在你面前可以是谁。”

阿萨似笑非笑的看着他，眯起眸子将手掌对上罗伊的胸膛，膝盖抵在罗伊半开大腿之间的沙发皮革上。罗伊的手搭上阿萨的窄腰，撩拨起他的刘海，蜻蜓点水般吻了吻他的额头。

“哈哈，我老是没法分辨你到底是在演戏还是在说实话，你比爱德华更难捉摸……但如果你要问我这个问题，嗯…我想你当然是阿萨，你可以不是电影演员阿萨，你现在只是个普通人，所以放轻松，好吗？”

遂换来阿萨的良久沉默，后又像下定决心般倾下身子，低头用嘴衔住了罗伊半开的浴袍带子，一鼓作气扯开。在胯间亲吻柱身时一只手蹭上了他的后发，堪堪轻揉后指尖划过耳廓，抚上脸颊。阿萨擒住了那只手，异色的眼睛看着他的主人。

“嗯…阿萨……”

他借着台灯橘黄色的灯光看清了，男人的蓝眼睛中竟带着一丝怜惜与歉意。阿萨感觉到那人好看的脸正在与自己迅速拉近距离，随后重心随之上升身躯落入了一个坚实而温暖的怀抱中。

“我是爱德华，又不能拥抱你，这会让你受伤的。”

他依旧只是调笑着，并不像真正的在笑，只是这回眸子中也带上了笑意。那个男人把脑袋搁在他的肩头，他现在有些不明白他在干什么，或许是在安慰自己，但想必对方更不好受，肌肤相亲时阿萨更能感受到他下身的炽热。

“But I just don't think you really want to do it right now .”

阿萨觉得他真的什么都知道，什么都能看透。且他诚实且通透，他或许就算在影视界混迹多年，都不会沾染它阴暗的副作用，像自己一样裹上几层面具。

“阿萨，你大可不必沉浸在角色里……大家爱的是你，呃…我也一样。”

金发男人的脸颊泛起了霞色的红晕，或许是借着暖色的灯光，看起来像个大孩子。阿萨不讨厌他拙劣直白而又突如其来的表达爱意，毕竟他是罗伊，他爱上谁都不奇怪。

“我也爱你，并不是从肉体关系的角度来讲…我一直很爱你。我觉得你现在太累了，所以我会等你有一天能以阿萨本人的角度来回答我，不要勉强自己，好吗？”

某种情绪被扯下了最后一块遮羞布，心底不曾深探过的爱意此刻像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，却唯恐就此被撕下翅膀，无法飞到爱人的手心。此刻他想到了亨伯特，能够带着他逃离世俗一同沉沦的亨伯特，就近在咫尺与罗伊的面孔交叠，却又因灯光昏暗的看不真切。阿萨总觉得虹膜的一角有些不争气的湿润，他呼吸不稳，颤抖的指尖悄悄附上男人的肩头。他好想融化在男人的怀抱里，但他绝不会当着他的面告诉他。

然后他主动挑起了头，一只手扳过罗伊的下巴，他们发了狠的互相亲吻，又一同翻云覆雨。  
————————

……  
“我好爱你……我不可能会忘了你。只要大海依旧翻涌波浪，只要天空不被云遮掩，我就会想到你，世界上所以的蓝都不及你包容一切的眼睛，所以你能够带我走吗？能够带我去你的天国吗？”

阿萨扯着蓝眼睛男人的衣领，另一只手从脖颈抚上他的下巴，力道之大仿佛溺死之人抓住最后一块浮木。海边的风带着大海独有的腥咸，偏偏却不那么温柔，如同他的眼神，明明也包含着爱意，却如刀一般审视着眼前的男人。

脚下的流沙随着海浪次次袭来而被带走，初春化雪季节的海水依旧冰冷，但对二人却并无影响。罗伊还是站在那里，稍稍勾起嘴角看着他，用他喜欢的蓝色眸子看着他，除了包容又宠溺的爱读不出半分其他的情绪。

“我不会离开你的，但我也不会带走你，别怕，别紧张。我一直在这里，我现在就站在你的身边，摸得着，看得见，你随时都可以喊我的名字，我会尽可能迅速的拨开人海找到你，因为我也爱你，记住它好吗，My darling 。”

男人拉过了他那只拢在下颚的手，摩挲半刻骨节分明的五指后然后亲吻了他的手心，虽然实际上他的唇瓣被海风带去了温度显得的有些冰凉，但他的手心炽热，所以恰好，无论戏里戏外，阿萨都能最真实的感受到罗伊的存在。

咔。

不远处架着摄像机与灯具人群开始骚动，此起彼伏的爆发出一阵欢呼声与掌声，有人为两个人送上外套，罗伊依旧绅士的搭着阿萨的手，扶着他几步迈上被阳光晒得滚烫的沙滩。电影的最后一幕是主角在海边争执最后互相承诺，二人的双脚都被冬日的海水冻得通红，披上外套的阿萨悄悄打量着二人脚趾的形状，坐在简易的休息椅上捧着热茶啜饮。

“我们以后还会有合作的吧。”

异色眸子的青年无端的挑起一句话题，他的眼神却不曾从冒着热气的被子中移开。

“你怎么突然问这种问题…噗，你想有不是很容易吗，我很荣幸？哈哈。”

蓝色瞳孔的青年又笑了，总是笑的那么阳光开朗。他看向了身边的青年，目光温柔而又眷恋，似乎非常期待他会有什么出人意料的反应。

“嘁……少来，只是一想到又要和你这个弱智合作…哎那也还行吧。”

“饶了我吧都杀青了你的嘴巴怎么还是这么厉害啊哈哈哈……”

海鸟聪二人头顶掠过，周围仿佛没有忙碌的工作人员，只有湛蓝的海与白金色的沙滩，他们只听得见彼此的声音一般，调侃间没有戏里的承诺深情，却无端滋生出默契，只有这时无论看着大海的阿萨或是看着阿萨的罗伊，都才是最真实的。

电影的最后一幕杀青了。  
————————

从剧组内的小型庆功宴上出来的二人没有沾染过多酒气，虽已数不清耗费多少口舌挡下多少杯酒。或许是二人默契的都想保持清醒，或许是二人都心猿意马。

回到同一间酒店房间时，等待的二人的只有心照不宣的沉默，以往这个时候他们总会做些什么亲密事儿，但独独今天不同，他们失去了电影中的情侣身份这层保护罩。

莫名其妙袭来的沮丧在心头一点一点扩散，阿萨突然后悔怎么没在方才多喝上两杯酒，借着醉意或许也能够再度触碰对方温暖的手掌，那也是好事，能贪得最后一晚温情就多贪一晚。

他心烦意乱一把拉开虚拢的窗帘，惨淡的银白色月光倾泻而下，撒满整个阳台，寒风猎猎作响，从敞开的落地窗中倒灌进相对温暖的房间。他的纸巾因为抚在落地窗框上许久而变得冰冷，索性将另一只手也从口袋中抽出，摁在露台接近冰点温度的铁质栏杆上，他深呼吸，任凭冰冷的空气填满胸腔从而麻醉此刻炽热翻涌的感情。

“冷吗？小心感冒。”

金发的男人从身后给他披上了围巾。

啊，又来了。他想，他这已经成为习惯的体贴与温柔，如果有一天他突然消失了，那自己恐怕才是无法适应的那一个。这么一想赌气般的厌恶又满上了心口，但他自己最清楚，他只是自己在与自己较劲儿。

“你从现在开始就不用关心我啦，罗伊先生，我们现在已经毫无瓜葛了，你再也不是我的情人了，恭喜我们两个都从这段关系解脱啦。”

金发男人的手肘陪着阿萨半撑在栏杆上，他看着月亮，他看着他。罗伊笑的淡淡，吐息都变作温柔的白雾。

“但是你应该知道……我爱你，阿萨，如果从一个暗恋者的角度来看，我们怎么能算毫无瓜葛呢，哇……你真是太难懂了，我的小先生。我还在等着你自己对这个问题作答呢。”

阿萨看着对方一副委屈的样子与耷拉下来的眼角，莫名觉得好笑，但他现在半点笑不出来了。

月亮识趣的收敛了身形，雪却不争气的开始落下，阿萨有些困惑，明明是化雪的季节，却依旧在这种夜里下起了雪来，真是巧合。他当然喜欢雪，或许是见得少而感到稀奇的缘故，他甚至像个十来岁的孩子，伸出手想去接住洋洋洒洒的雪花，但在接触到他手心的那一刻，雪就已悉数融化。

“这个城市看不到雪，我为你降一场雪，每一片雪花落地那都是在说，我爱你。”

他身边的男人唐突的来了一句有头无尾的话，打趣倒是很会挑时候，但可惜阿萨好像并不怎么中意，于是他收货了一个上翻的白眼。

“噗…不行，你真的太土了。”

阿萨没忍住，但他终于能如同往日一般毫不留情的调侃身边的罗伊了，他尽可能的笑出了声音，仿佛这样能缓解心中的烦闷，但实际上又只有短短一瞬，随后紧随而来的是心中的又一阵酸楚。

“没事，你笑的很开心，那就挺好。”

罗伊拍了拍他的肩膀，他是在今晚第一次看到那个人笑了，这样也好，套用电影台词作为拙劣的情话告白，他本就不抱什么对方能给他个他渴求已久的正紧答复。

“……但我一生中永不能磨灭的，便是伴着雪花翩翩起舞的梦境。”

这回罗伊看到阿萨真的转过头来看着他了，异色的双眸直勾勾的望着他，似乎挂着点生理盐水，又盛满莫名的情绪。这回轮到罗伊收敛了嘴角的笑意，心头一紧让他忘记呼吸，他甚至不明白自己是不是说错了什么话，从而愣在原地自顾自紧张。

“……怎么样？我答的挺不错的？”

猫一样狡猾的青年，此刻却连声线都开始颤抖。

“嗯…虽然答的挺好的，但是直接背台词可太犯规了……对吗？”

罗伊向来不是什么富有浪漫细胞的人，所以他只能选择上前，最直接简单的将他拥入怀中，他的吐息同样颤抖且温热，五指悄悄深入那人冰冷的手掌中反握，他还想摸摸他冻得通红的脸颊，但他没敢这么做，只是任由怀中的人靠在他的肩膀。阿萨一时忘记了挣扎和反驳，只是索取着自己朝思暮想的掌心的温度，以及那人身上的温暖。忽视眼角不经意的湿热，他们二人此刻只是互相拥抱着对方，不带情与欲，单单捧着两颗盛满爱意的心。

“我想要你回答我，阿萨。Do you love me too? ”

最后一片雪花带来了雪崩，压垮了最后的防线。蓝色眸子的青年用温暖融化了他身上全部的坚冰，剥开了层层的厚茧，握紧了他冰凉的手。

“那就是…好啊，我也爱你，罗伊。”

初春已经到来了。

  



End file.
